Current hybrid automatic transmissions are often very complex assemblies that include multiple electric motors, compound planetary gear sets and over six clutches or brakes. Such assemblies are expensive to develop and manufacture, and are often oversized from both an overall size and a capacity perspective. Such hybrid transmissions can be too large for vehicles in which they are desired to be incorporated and/or may be over-capacitized for vehicles in which they are incorporated, thereby potentially cutting into fuel economy savings with extra weight and/or inefficiencies due to the transmission complexity. This can also result in unnecessary cost and weight being associated with such vehicles. Thus, while such hybrid transmissions do work well for their intended purpose, there remains a desire for improvement in the relevant art.